Sept ans déjà
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Je t'aime, moi non plus et finalement si je t'aime mais par fierté je préfère me taire. Traître, haine, Lelouch et Suzaku connaissent une relation bien étrange. NOUVEAU CHAPITRE 8!
1. Chapitre 1

**Sedinette : tu m'as mis un review dès le début mais l'histoire ne marché plus déjà le lendemain, alors j'ai du republier et supprimer ton review pardonne moi TwT**

**Rien ne m'appartient je précise.**

**L'idée m'est venu la nuit de la rentrée alors que je n'avais pas sommeil. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mettrai pas trop de temps à la finir j'ai déjà la fin :)**

* * *

_On trouve toujours quand on se perd._

Après une défaite contre Britannia, les chevaliers noirs avaient battu retraite dans la forêt, le plus loin possible des forces de Cornelia qui avait pris d'assaut Zéro et sa bande, alors que ces derniers n'étaient pas prêts. Leur chef, Lelouch haineux d'avoir perdu pour si peu contre son ennemi le Lancelot, partit d'un pas pressant dans la forêt se changer les idées. Il retira son masque qu'il porta à la main tout en continuant sa marche.

**" Imbécile de chevalier blanc ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es que de la pourriture, je te tuerai et quand ton corps gîtera au sol, je prendrais ta tête pour la hisser le haut de ton gros tas de ferrailles rouillés et tout le monde acclamera Zéro et non toi Lancelot !"** déclara le britannien de plus en plus furieux, sa marcheétait de plus en plus rapide, il ne regardait même pas où il allait au risque de se perdre, ou de finir assommé par les branches.

Il avait marché la tête basse, injuriant à mi-voix son ennemi sans se rendre compte qu'il finit par se retrouvait seul au milieu de nulle part, des arbres partout à gauche, à droit, devant lui et aussi dernière. Il se demanda comment il avait pu arrivait jusqu'ici puisqu'il avait involontairement monté une grande pente sans même s'essouffler, ou du moins il le pensait quand une toux le pris brusquement à la gorge. Il se reprit quelque instant après, un terroriste de physique fragile, on aura tout vu, pensa-t-il.

Maintenant, qu'il avait un peu reprit sur lui, il décida de retourner près des autres mais, par où était il venu ? Et tous les arbres se ressemblent tous et même pas le chant des oiseaux pour le guider vers de la vie. Désespéré une fois de plus, il commença par emprunter le chemin sur sa droite, il ne fut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve face à des montagnes dont on ne voyait pas le sommet. Il soupira, fit demi tour et se retrouva devant le même problème, quel chemin devait-il prendre ? Il prit finalement une décision et emprunta le chemin qui se tenait devant lui, il gravit les quelques arbres morts tombaient au sol avec le temps. Bientôt la forêt s'éclaircit et la lumière du jour vint briller dans les cheveux noirs corbeaux de Lelouch. Il releva un peu la tête et vu une grande demeure se dressait devant lui, une maison au style japonais, peut être à des Elevens mais, avec un air familier...

Il monta les escaliers lentement, ne sentant plus les muscles de ses jambes. Il s'arrêta devant se tenant au mur. Plus jamais autant de marche après une défaite, il pourrait se tuer avant d'avoir détruit Britannia comme il l'avait promis à Suzaku. En parlant de son meilleur ami cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il eut soudain un déclic, le temple Kururugi ? Il était bien perdu au milieu d'une forêt ? Sans vie aux alentours ? Et les murs étaient aussi poussiéreux, remarqua-t-il en essuyant son gant sale. Il recula pour regarder la maison en entier, oui rien n'avait changé à l'extérieur. Lelouch se trouvait devant le temple Kururugi où il avait vécu une petite partie de sa vie en compagnie de sa soeur et son meilleur ami Suzaku, le fils de l'ancien premier ministre...

**" Sept ans déjà "** murmura le brunet en poussant la porte coincé par le froid de la saison.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, il faisait aussi froid que dehors. La pièce était éclairée par la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre cassait, Lelouch s'y approcha et toucha du bout des doigts le reste de vitre encore assemblés. Dire qu'elle était encore intacte il y a sept ans... Sans y prendre garde, son gant se déchira et le verre toucha son doigt, il gémit de douleur et retira son doigt laissant une goutte de sang couler le long de ce qui restait de la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'ensemble de la pièce, les poupées japonaises avec lesquelles il jouait enfant sont encore assises dans la vitrine, à côté du meuble se trouvait un bureau en vieux bois et devant la chaise. Lelouch s'approcha, sur le bureau il y avait des dessins, il reconnut les siens, un peu maladroit mais, ils exprimaient toute l'innocence d'un enfant de dix ans. Il ne pourrait plus faire des dessins aussi mignons maintenant. Dans le tas il trouva des dessins du jeune japonais, lui savait déjà si bien dessinait à son âge. Sur la feuille étaient représentés les trois amis en train de jouer dans le lac, Nunnally avait les pieds dans l'eau et riait et Suzaku aidait Lelouch a nager mais, celui-ci sembler plus que mal à l'aise. Un sourire minuscule apparut sur le visage de Zéro. Il posa son masque qu'il portait encore à la main et contempla le contenu du bureau, il ouvrit un tiroir, dedans il y trouva des colliers de coquillages, encore une sacrée aventure pensa le britannien en se remémorant ce jour si loin.* (si vous êtes gentils vous aurait une fanfic sur ce souvenir)

Il s'assoit sur la chaise et pris sa tête dans ses mains, que ce monde si merveilleux lui manquait et il voudrait tant y revenir. Le regard dans le vide, il aperçut un petit livre ornait d'une couverture rouge. Il le prit en main, il ne se souvenait pas de ce cahier en tout cas. Il feuilleta les pages sans faire attention, il s'arrêta un hasard sur une page, l'écriture y était enfantine mais, mignonne des lettres rondes, des étoiles au-dessus de ces "i". Lelouch commença la lecture.

**" Cher Journal, aujourd'hui 23 Juin 2010..."**

Il stoppa sa lecture, il venait de tomber sur le journal intime de quelqu'un, il lu les phrases suivantes de plus en plus curieux.

**" Aujourd'hui les britanniens que nous deviont accueilir sont arrivés..."**

Un sursaut, Lelouch venait de tomber sur le journal intime de Suzaku lorsqu'il était enfant !

A suivre...

* * *

**Oh le vilain Lelouch, il ose ouvrir le journal de son meilleur ami!**

**Voila la première partie est fini, des reviews s'il vous plait sinon je continue pas "**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Sedinette: Et bien merci encore une fois grâce à toi mon histoire vit un peu XD Ohh pardon je m'emporte. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt _ _

_littel : Je suis contente que tu ai accorché à ma fanfic x3 j'espère que cette suite te plaira_

_Sarahdu4_ : Et bien la voila ta suite tant attendu. _

* * *

Pourtant c'était tel un trou noir ce cahier pour lui, mais c'était bien l'écriture de Suzaku, peut être voulait il tout simplement lui cacher pour ne pas qu'il se moque ou le lis. De toute façon, le mal est fait Lelouch venait d'ouvrir le journal et avait commencer la lecture à partir du 23 juin 2010 c'est à dire le jour où Nunnally et lui étaient arrivé ici.

**" Aujourd'hui les britanniens que nous devions accueillir sont arrivés..., parmi eux il y a une fille frêle en fauteuil roulant et un garçon plutôt efféminé, pas plus épais non plus. Ils ont gravi seuls les grands escaliers sous un soleil de plomb ils sont bien courageux ces étrangers. Ils se sentent déjà supérieur et les voilà qu'ils font les beaux à gravir des escaliers et ils nous diraient presque " tu as vu mes muscles super puissant de Britannien comparé à ton yaourt de japonais." Ils m'énervent déjà. Je ne veux pas les voir, ils sont odieux, prétentieux, ils ont tous les défauts de la Terre. Père m'avait demandé de les accuiellir chaleureusement pour ne pas passer mal poli mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais tant leur donner la monnaie de la pièce et continuer ma vie en solitaire. Mais voilà, alors que j'étais en train de préparer mes affaires pour sortir de mon ex-chambre, j'entendis des voix parlait dehors.**

**- Comme la chambre de Euphie ?**

**- Un peu..."**

**Je me retourne vers le bas et les vis, je fronce automatiquement les sourcils, prêt a leur lancé mon carton d'affaires à la tête et essaye de garder mon calme. Mais cette voix si hautaine me met en rage et il ne me faut pas 20 secondes pour que je me dirige vers eux en hurlant.**

**" C'est quoi cette histoire de murs blancs ! C'était ma chambre à l'initiale cette vieille REMISE ! " quand je dis cela les deux enfants écarquillèrent les yeux devant ma rage. Je continue de plus belle :**

**" Vous les BRITANNIENS vous vous sentez si supérieur à nous les Japonais ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! "**

**Et là alors que je sentais les larmes de colère montaient en moi, le garçon répondu:**

**" Les Britanniens et les Japonais sont pareil !"**

**Cette phrase m'avait surpris et quand j'y ai réfléchis ce soir, je me dis qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Mais j'ai été naïf et dans l'action j'ai dis:**

**" Sottises ! Tu mens comme tu respires !"**

**Et là, il s'est jeté sur moi, je l'avais surement énervé à le juger alors que je ne connaissais pas son prénom. Par habitude, j'ai esquiver son coup et s'est moi qui l'ai frappé ensuite. Fragile comme il était il est tout de suite tombé à terre. Dans un moment de panique sa petite soeur, je présume me supplia d'arrêter, quand je vis son état, elle était aussi aveugle... La pauvre, je me suis sentis vraiment mal sur le coup et je suis parti en courant.**

**Des heures se sont écoulées avant que je ne revienne écrire. Il est déjà très tard, la nuit s'est installé depuis longtemps et les Britanniens doivent surement dormir. Maintenant que je réfléchis à tout ça je trouve que j'ai agis immature , pire ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant mais j'ai agi égoïstement. Je regrette maintenant... J'aimerais bien aller m'excuser... Je vais me poser et y réfléchir"**

L'écriture avait un peu baver sur cette page, on pouvait remarquer la forme de la joue boudine d'un enfant endormi. Lelouch toucha la page de ces bouts des doigts. On sentait l'odeur du vieux papier montait au nez dès que l'on tournait une page. Déjà la troisième page. Lelouch pensa que c'était contre ses principes de lire plus, mais c'était bien trop tentant de savoir ce que Suzaku avait pensé pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Hésitant il finit par tourner la page.

**A force de réfléchir si tard, je me suis endormi assis sur la chaise, j'ai très mal à la nuque desormais, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, les rayons de soleil qui dépassaient de mes rideaux, j'ai compris qu'il allait faire beau aujourd'hui. Et surtout que j'avais une solution pour m'excuser. Je suis descendu dans la cuisine et j'ai commencé à préparer un petit-déjeuner pour trois personnes, des onigiri, du riz etc. J'espérais qu'ils aiment les petits-déjeuner japonais. Je m'étais précipité, avait saisi un sac où j'avais tout préparé et avais rejoint la petite remise. Je me postai devant , mais je n'entendis pas un bruit aux alentours alors je me suis assis devant la porte et je suis en train d'écrire éclairait par les rayons du petit matin. J'entends des bruits à l'intérieur, ils doivent surement se réveiller.**..

**C'était affreux! Oui affreux! J'avais décidé de me faire pardonner, mais à la place de présenter mes excuses j'ai pris la fuite en laissant le panier repas dans les bras de Lelouch encore vaseux du sommeil. Il n'avait pas compris je crois, mais je me suis senti terriblement mal! Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre et depuis je n'ose plus bouger de mon lit. Et s'ils rigolaient de moi en ce moment ? S'il me trouvait naïf ? Je me sens seul...**

Lelouch avait eu un sentiment de pitié en relisant ce dernier chapitre, il effleura doucement la page. Suzakuétait si mal enfant ? Si dépressif ? Il posa le bouquin sur le bureau. Il fit volt face et commença à presser le pas pour ressortir, il poussa la porte de bois qui s'était refermer derrière lui , quand une sensation étrange lui parcourut le corps, de la tête au pied. Il lança un regard derrière son épaule, le journal était là au centre de ces pensées. Il ne sut que faire et retourna feuilletait le livre. Il tomba sur une page presque vide et on lisait en lettre capitale.

**JE T'AIME LELOUCH**

Le Britannien défaillit en voyant cela, le sang lui monta aux joues plus vite que sa pensée. Il baissa la tête et commença à ricaner, ce rire fou ce rire qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il déclara vivement en reprenant son souffle " Quel gosse ce Kururugi !"

Curieux de connaitre la suite des ébats amoureux de Suzaku, Lelouch tourna une dizaine de pages, la lecture était lourde et très ennuyante, mais l'éloge que lui faisait Suzaku était plutôt attrayant.

**Qu'il est beau, oh oui je sais je me répète,mais cette beauté est comme le soleil, elle me brûle les yeux et ne changera jamais**.

Il en lut plusieurs, des passages comme celui-ci. A haute voix, il s'amusait à les réciter comme un grand poète la main sur le torse, toujours un air fier sur le visage. Quand il eu finis, il chercha autre chose, quelque chose d'encore plus ironique quelque chose de nouveau et c'est la qu'un nombre apparut sur une page. Un nombre connut, ce n'était pas 11 des Elevens, ni un nombre fétiche des Japonais ,mais juste " 2017 ". Une année trop significative pour Lelouch et même pour tous, un nombre qui signifie le changement. Il lut en diagonal le paragraphe du dessous et ne retenu que les mots:

**Aujourd'hui, miracle, académie Ashford, revoir Lelouch.**

Au début, la peur de savoir un Suzaku accro hanté Lelouch et puis il réfléchit. Ce journal il était rangé dans ce tiroir ? Suzaku était revenu écrit dedans ? Cette année ? Il y a deux semaines de ça lors de son arrivée ? Alors... Alors , ça veut dire qu'il revient ici encore sept ans aprés?

Toutes ses questions ne semblaient pas l'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le crissement de la porte et des voix qui s'approchaient. Suzaku était là et il n'était pas seul. Lelouch ne pouvait pas se poster face à lui, le regard niais son journal à la main, le costume de Zéro enfilait en lui disant : " Salut Susu tu m'excuses ,mais vu que j'ai perdu contre Britannia je me suis permis de venir ici pour lire tous tes secrets. Tu ne m'en veuxpas?"

Pas le temps de la réflexion, Lelouch partit se cacher derrière l'armoire, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'on l'entende respirer quand soudain il repensa à son casque laissait à l'abandon. " Zut ! Je l'ai oublié ! " pensa-t-il en croisant les doigts pour que Suzaku reparte au plus vite.

* * *

J'avoue que je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, il sert plus de transition pour comprendre la suite. Je me dépêcherai pour le troisième promis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon oui je sais j'ai mis du temps à continuer, c'est bon pas de critique je m'excuse TwT Voilà. Bon je n'avais plus d'idée pour continuer parce que ce n'était plus aussi tragique je le voulait je suis met partit en humour, donc je dois reformuler tout enfin non je me comprends. Pour dire j'ai choisis d'adopter le point de vue de Lelouch pour ce chapitre, ça change un peu x)**

**Sedinette : **Comme prévu voila la suite ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira

**Tanusi:** Premier review ça m'a fait plaisir! Voila la suite

**Kangle:** Ahh toi je te remercie énormément, grâce a toi en moins d'une semaine j'ai réussi à me relancer! Alors voila je te dédie ce chapitre alors profite surtout que de la romance il y en a a gogo! Tu vas me détester =w="Bon sinon j'ai répondu a ton review et tu ne sera pas choqué cette fois ci car on ne parle pas du journal xD Bon je te laisse à ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Pov Lelouch:**

_Comment avons nous pu nous retrouver ainsi, moi couché contre le sol gelé dans un simple caleçon et lui au-dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Et son regard vert si intense, dans le mien tellement mal à l'aise. Ses mèches brunes retombées sur ses joues empourprés, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et surtout si proche, je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine contre mes lèvres. Sa respiration était saccadée, son torse se bomba comme s'il retenait sa respiration, quelques centimètres nous séparaient et il les franchit en douceur pour atteindre ma bouche._

Flash back

Quelques heures auparavant, j'étais encore derrière cette vielle armoire poussiéreuse, cherchant en vain comment récupérer mon masque. Suzaku était entré et comme je l'avais prédis, seul il n'était pas. A travers le seuil de la porte, je pus voir un bout de robe rose. Une femme, connaissant Suzaku, cela devait sûrement être sa dernière petite conquête amoureuse. Quand soudain je me suis souvenu de ce mot en lettre capital, du "je t'aime Lelouch"cette écriture d'enfant maladroite où on ne pouvait y lire que de la naïveté, du bonheur et de l'amour. J'eus un haut le coeur, ce qui m'étonna, car malgré mon corps frêle après tous mes meurtres, j'étais devenu fort de caractère et pourtant des simples mots d'enfant pouvaient me retourner l'estomac.

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que j'en avais oublié les deux protagonistes qui s'échangeaient des baisers à tout va. Encore un haut le coeur, comme si l'amour me rendait mal, je posai mes mains sur mon ventre douloureux et ma tête contre le bois sec et je fermai les yeux. De toute façon ils allaient bien partir ailleurs. J'écoutai d'une oreille seulement, je me sentais faible soudainement, un coup de barre si je puis dire et j'entendais leur bouche claqués l'une contre l'autre. Ils parlaient parfois, mais les paroles m'étaient inaudibles. Et comme par magie, comme lorsque les enfants attendent que le marchant de sable passe, j'ai pensé à autre chose et le sommeil m'emporta avec lui.

**Fin Pov Lelouch**

Suzaku toujours en manque de son grand amour d'enfance, avait fait tourner les belles demoiselles pour compenser ce manque, au début il ne voulait pas bien trop gentilhomme pour cela puis le fait de voir son ami chaque jour, sans le toucher le déprimer. Comment pouvait-on être aussi distant, évidemment la scène avec le chat les avaient rapprochés , mais il ne faisait que lui parler et de toute façon il ne l'écoutait pas, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le dévorer, en commençant par ses lèvres, puis son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses jambes toutes les parcelles de son corps lui convenaient. Il le voulait rien que pour lui, depuis sept ans déjà, il n'attendait plus que de faire un avec lui. Mais cela c'était dans la tête de Suzaku, en vérité Lelouch ne lui autorisait rien, il avait même établi une distance de sécurité au cas où. Mais le brunet se doutait-il des sentiments que le japonais avait à son égard? Cela le dégoûtait ? (si tu savais Suzaku .w. )

Et il ne supportait plus cela, il voulait le rendre jaloux, qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Cependant, Lelouch, même en voyant les nombreuses filles défilaient dans les bras du soldat ne broncha pas, il restait le même, froid stoïque sans une onde de lueur dans les yeux. Alors, il avait choisi cette dernière solution, il allait coucher avec cette fille, inconnu puisqu'il sortait ensemble depuis ce matin, dans leur lieu secret dans leur habitacle dans leur nid d'amour mais, cela n'avait yeux que pour Suzaku. Car il le savait d'avance, lorsqu'il se postera devant Lelouch pour lui avouer, ce dernier haussera sûrement les épaules et lui dira quelque chose comme " C'est bien Suzaku, au moins tu ne traîneras pas ta virginité." évidemment il le lui dira d'une façon sarcastique, d'un ton hautain et médiocre à la fois rien que pour rabaisser le japonais.

**Pov Lelouch:**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me suis aussitôt demandé où j'étais. J'avais rêvé que quelqu'un mut trouver ici et que j'étais doucement en train de me réveiller dans mon lit. Mais, lorsque mon coude se cogna au bois dur, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas bougé de place. J'étais toujours derrière cette satanée armoire et mon corps commençait à souffrir, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un endroit si étroit. Mon costume me serrait et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, je les entendais se tripoter, les corps qui se frottaient aux draps souillés, les gémissements qui me rendaient malade.

Malgré le peu de place, j'ôtai mon costume et restai en slip, toujours je tiens à le préciser derrière l'armoire, si on devait organiser un concours du mec derrière une armoire je serais le premier. J'en avais marre combien de temps j'étais là et surtout combien j'allais devoir attendre encore qu'ils finissent de baiser.

Et là j'ai craqué, je me suis relevé j'ai poussé mon costume dans l'angle de la pièce derrière le four et je me suis doucement relevé juste assez pour me remettre accroupi, je me serai douté que mes os allaient craquer. Et j'ai marché à quatre pattes juste devant le lit, ils étaient tellement occupés qu'il ne ferait pas attention à moi. Et comme je suis poisseux, alors que je tendais la main pour récupérer mon masque un pied me tapa sur la jambe droit. Un cri, un écho, une surprise, le masque tomba, se cogna à mon front et roula en dessous du lit...

**Fin du pov**

La jeune demoiselle qui accompagnait Suzaku, venait de frapper contre quelque chose, effrayée elle stoppa son amant, se releva en entourant la couverture autour de sa poitrine. Elle découvrit à quatre pattes un garçon mince aux cheveux noir en caleçon, du moins elle voyait plutôt son derrière en train de se trémousser. Elle crisa:

**" Suzaku tu es répugnant ! Pas de partouze ! "** Sans que celui comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, une main vint ricoché contre sa joue, et la jolie fille s'empressa d'enfiler ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Lelouch se releva ayant enfin attrapé son masque, quand il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, il relança son masque sous le lit par réflexe. " C'était bien la peine" pensa-t-il alors que Suzaku se levait du lit, les yeux remplis de colère.

**" Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Quasiment nu?"**

**" Je pourrai te poser la même question Suzaku"** répondit Lelouch d'un air hautain, alors que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas en position de force assis par terre face à son ami debout.

Suzaku respira calmement, ses poings se ferrèrent, les veines de ses poignets gonflaient au rythme du sang qui passer.

**" En fait, c'est pareil qu'il y a sept ans. Tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours le même petit garçon, qui ne pense qu'a son bonheur et celui de sa soeur. Égoïste! "**

**"Suzaku, je..."** bien sûr que non il ne pensait pas qu'a lui, sinon il n'aurait pas créer l'organisation des chevaliers noirs, pour justement le sauver de l'emprise de Britannia. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était trop tôt, Suzaku était soldat de l'Empire.

**" Et alors que j'essai de fonder mon bonheur, tu viens tout gâcher en petite tenue, tu es méprisant!"**

**" Suzaku tu ne la connaissait même pas cette fille!"**

**" Quoi? Tu es jaloux mon petit Lelouch!"** demanda Suzaku encore plus énervé

Lelouch resta silencieux un moment, non il n'était pas jaloux, il ne voulait pas que son ami finisse ainsi, c'était tout.

**" Oui, oh tu es jaloux mon LOULOU "** renchérit méchamment le soldat.

**" Suzaku arrête"** ordonna Lelouch, irrité sur le surnom que venait de lui attribuer le japonais.

**" LOULOU LOULOU!"**

Ce fut la goutte qui fit exploser le vase. Lelouch se releva et dans un mouvement brusque, frappa de son poing le torse musclé de Suzaku. Ça ne le fit que basculer légèrement, mais il y avait mis toute sa force et toute sa colère. Suzaku le choppa par les poignets et le secoua. Lelouch renversa sa tête en arrière, il criait, il essaya de se débattre avec ses pieds, en vain. Il glissa sur le drap tombé au sol, son corps entier l'attira vers le sol, il ferma les yeux et se prépara à ressentir une forte douleur lorsque sa tête frappera le plancher.

**Pov Lelouch:**

Je m'attendais en reprenant mes esprits, que j'allais sentir une horrible douleur au crâne, mais, j'ai été agréablement surpris en sentant une douce main me caresser la nuque. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, prudemment je les ai ouverts un par un. Suzaku était face à moi, il tenait ma tête dans une de ses deux mains et l'autre lui servait d'appui. Je soupirai et il dit en posant ma tête délicatement et en caressant mon cou au passage:

**" je suis désolé"** murmura-t-il

Je lui souris , nous ne dîmes plus rien. Et voilà c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé, sur ce sol, tout contre lui, à dépeindre tout son visage avant qu'il ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur les miens pour me voler mon premier baiser.

**Fin du troisième chapitre**

* * *

**Hhhha . j'ai mal au dos! Vous n'imaginez pas tout le temps que j'ai mis à vous rédigez tous ça! Mais ^^" j'en suis plutôt fière, et la vous me dites que vous aimez pas mais je pleure à grosses larmes de crocodiles parce que je l'aime ce chapitre! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte en tant que lecteur peut être mais on a enfin du mouvement dire de l'action ça serait détruire le terme d'action n'est ce pas Kangle :D Enfin si il y a enfin du dialogue, une conversation, on ne tourne plus autour des pensées de Lelouch enfin plus trop.**

**Au fait ça vous a plu le Pov de Lelouch je trouvais que ça rendait mieux ainsi ^^ Bon j'aimerai bien un petit peu de review ah et aussi c'est peut être trop OOC Désolé et aussi trop de romance je vous l'accorde u_u" et pis oui j'ai mis la suite même si c'était pas prévu parce que j'avais tout abandonner...**

** A vos review les gens ^w^**

**Bon... Je suis pas si méchante je vais vous donner un preview du chapitre4 ^^ quoique je pourrais très bien arrêter la fan-fiction ainsi c'est pas une mauvaise idée :D -sort- non mes amis lecteurs c'est à vous de décider d'un prochain chapitre ou non u_u je suis là pour vous.**

_Preview:_

_" Allez donne moi la main"_

_" Non et non on est en public là!"_

_" Lulu!"_

_" Non parce que si je te donne la main, tu vas vouloir plus"_

_" Promis juste la main"_

_" Bon d'accord..."_

_" Je t'aime"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon voila un quatrième chapitre je préviens de suite, il est plus court parce que je voulais laisser mes lecteurs sur leur fin ^^", enfin ça ne se finit pas ne suspense énorme non plus, mais ça donne envie de connaitre la suite. Bon je préviens aussi on entre dans le chapitre en _in medias res,_ c'est à dire de l'action dès votre entrée et c'est un début de Lemon, vous verrait pourquoi je dis Début en lisant ;). Ensuite vu la suite de la fanfic je vais mettre le rating en M, et je suis désolé au âmes sensible de ne pas lire cela, ça n'est pas violent en soit,je n'ai pas choisis des mots cru non plus, mais le sexe est souvent utilisé, alors je préviens quand même ^^. Ensuite la première scène le Pov de Lelouch se passe une semaine après l'échange dans le temple, et le flash back trois jours après, en gros lors du début du chapitre 5 on retombera sur le présent, c'est à dire dans la chambre de Lelouch. ( au début je voulais le coller à ce chapitre mais je couperai trop loin et trop de choses à la fois, mes lecteurs ne review plus rien owo") Donc voila il est plus court, je n'ai pas attendu d'autres review, je félicite surtout ceux qui le font et je vais y répondre de suite:**

**Kangle: De nouveau merci, si je fais des références à toi c'est que tu les mérites amplement ^^ ma phrase "et comme je l'avais prédis, seul il n'était pas" c'était justement pour faire un généralité, qu'on le devinait. Aussi le pov et le flash back je les réutilise ici, j'aime bien jouer avec le temps, et les perso x) Oui Suzaku est inassouvi et tu verra la suite dans ce chapitre! Puis les disputes seront plus aussi Kawaii ^^" Bon bonne lecture!**

**Tanusi: Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait drôle, mais je te préviens de suite celui, ne l'ai pas du tout! Enfin pas pour moi! Et je ne stoppe pas ma fic à ce chapitre non plus ^^ **

**Sarahdc48: Merci ton review m'a fait plaisir, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre.**

**Ai-chan: Bon toi, ton review était tellement court que je vois pas la peine de t'y répondre :D **

**Bonne Lecture **

* * *

**Pov Lelouch :**

Notre baiser avait été des plus courts et doucement il avait relevé la tête pour me laisser respirer. J'avais très chaud, mes joues devaient avoir pris une couleur cramoisie, mon corps entier était trempé de sueur et mes membres nus collaient à ceux de Suzaku. Son torse contre le mien, les battements de mon coeur ralentissaient pour arriver au même rythme que les siens. Il tourna légèrement la tête, pour observer ce que je cherchais peu de temps avant sous le lit, aussitôt, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et ce fut à mon tour de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je gardai les yeux ouverts, ce baiser ce n'était pas voulu mais, il mordit ma lèvre inférieure, je poussai un petit gémissement et fermai les yeux. Je pris une grande inspiration, me collant encore plus à mon ami et je dis dans un voix , plus méchant que je ne l'avais imaginé, pour brisai ce désir qui montait en moi :

**" Tu voulais coucher avec cette fille ?"**

**" Je suis en manque affreux de sexe "** me répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon bas ventre.

Des papillons imaginaires me chatouillèrent le ventre, je n'étais pas son défouloir, mais ses mains chaudes sur moi en demander encore. Je ne me comprenais plus moi-même, mon corps en demandait plus et ma raison me demandait de stopper tout ça. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais après tout même si mes nausées de dégoûts réapparaissaient peu à peu, ses lèvres dans mon cou ne me laissaient pas insensible.

**" Suzaku... Je... Je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel..."** réussis-je à dire, encore un peu raisonné.

Il ne répondit pas, je savais qu'il m'avait entendu, mais il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de mon corps lorsqu'il baissa mon unique vêtement pour découvrir mon membre raidi de plaisir.

**" Pourtant, on dirait que tu en meurs d'envie "** déconna t-il en faisant glisser son doigt de le long de ma verge.

Je laissai m'échapper un grognement, renversant ma tête en arrière, le sol froid brûlait ma nuque chaude.

" Qu'on est mal parterre " lui lançai, pensant que si nous devions changer de place, cela, nous refroidirai. Mais au contraire, lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit, j'étais encore plus excité, j'avais cette image du couple, qui allait se faire plaisir lors de leur nuit de noce et je rougis aussitôt m'imaginant avec Suzaku prêt à faire l'amour, après notre mariage. Il me regarda avec son air interrogateur et le laissa sans voix lorsque je dis :

**" On brûle les étapes Susu "**

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, sur le mien aussitôt d'ailleurs. Il m'embrassa doucement, ce baiser-là je ne l'ai pas aimé, les papillons dans mon ventre avaient disparu laissant à leur place une boule de nerfs qui grossissait de plus en plus. Au début je pensais que c'était le stress de la première fois et soudain le goût de la nausée me monta à la gorge, mes yeux me piquaient, mon corps fut parcouru de frisson. Et je ne su dire si c'était les lèvres de Suzaku sur son ventre, le courant d'air froid qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce par la fenêtre cassait, ou encore le désir. Mais je stoppai net Suzaku, me relevant sur mes coudes. Je n'avais pas de miroir sur moi, mais je pouvais deviner que face à lui, j'avais une expression de dégoût, de mépris et surtout de haine. Je fronçai tellement les sourcils, que j'en avais mal au front, mes dents s'entrechoquaient dans ma bouche et je pouvais sentir mon sang circulait dans ma tête. La raison avait finalement reprit le dessus.

**" Tu t'attendais à quoi** " lançai-je.

Sa main dans mon visage fut sa seule réponse. Je tombai sur le lit, il fallut un certain moment pour que la douleur apparaisse enfin, je gardai les yeux fermé, quelques larmes transparentes coulèrent le long de ma joue pour aller se nicher au creux de mon oreille.

Quand je les rouvris, j'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit plus exactement. J'avais encore rêvé et à chaque fois dans mon rêve, je revoyais Suzaku brisé me coller une gifle devant mon insolence. Je me relevai prudemment, cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le temple, que nous nous sommes embrassés, que nous ne faisions qu'un, qu'un court instant et qu'une haine envers Suzaku naissait en moi, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance puisque c'était réciproque désormais.

**Fin du pov**

_Flash back_

Trois jours après leur échange, Suzaku était revenu après deux jours d'absences, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé avec Lelouch, aucun ne voulait voir l'autre. L'un souffrait d'une phobie d'amour et l'autre avait le coeur brisé en miettes et ne cessait de recoller les bouts en vain. Ils pensaient qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais ce parlait, pourtant ce soir, ils ont dû le faire.

Lelouch était assis à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, il devait travailler ensemble ce soir, ils s'étaient rejoins à l'heure convenue et ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Suzaku quant à lui travailler de son côté, à voguer de rayons en rayons. Ils auraient pu finir la nuit ainsi, à écouter le souffle de l'autre sans jamais broncher. Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux attentifs à leur lecture, le courant se coupa, les plongeant dans les ténèbres de la bibliothèque. Au début surpris, ils sursautèrent ensemble, puis ne pouvant pas se parler, ils attendirent. Lelouchresta assis, la main tenant sa tête, il devinait la silhouette de Suzaku un peu plus loin. Il le vit s'approchait doucement , il se cogna dans la table, ce qui fit rire légèrement Lelouch. Puis se guidant dans le noir, lebritannien d'honneur prit place à côté de son ami d'enfance. Ils restèrent un long moment encore à se deviner dans le noir, sans parler, sans bouger, sans penser.

Et soudain tout est allé si vite, un éclair jaillit au loin, éclairant la pièce dans sa totalité. Ils purent se voir, Suzaku fut surpris de voir la mine de son ami si triste et ce dernier surpris de voir le soldat si fatigué. Leur battement de coeur battaient fort à en faire de l'écho. Lelouch prit la parole en premier :

**"Suza..."** il se stoppa et passant ses mains dans la nuque de son ami, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un doux baiser, Suzaku passa ses mains sur les hanches de son ami. Le baiser devint plus sauvage, Lelouch se colla àSuzaku et passa ses mains sur la braguette de son pantalon, commençant à l'ouvrir. Aussitôt fait, Suzaku se décolla de lui, Lelouch resta sans voix.

**" Tu...Tu fais quoi Lelouch?"**

**" Je t'embrassais "**

**" Tu m'as pourtant rejetait là bas... C'est l'air qui te plait pas? Tu préfère être dans le noir?"**

**" Pour pas voir ta sale tête de con oui! "**

Suzaku se tut à son tour.

**" C'est toi le gay ici, je voulais me donner à toi, tu aurais arrêter de faire ta gueule de dépressif!"** renchérit Lelouch.

**" Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ?"**

**" Je ne suis pas gay moi Suzaku. Enfin tu es trop naïf. Si j'étais dégoûté au temple, il y avait bien une raison"**

Le japonais ne répondit rien, il s'approcha de Lelouch, celui-ci prêt à s'en reprendre une, fut étonné de se retrouver couché sur la table. Il commençait à avoir peur, Suzaku avait la respiration saccadée il était énervé. Toujours dans le noir, il arracha les vêtements de Lelouch qui se débattait sous son emprise.

**" Suzaku c'est une tentative de viol, que tu es en train de faire, je pourrais porter plainte!"**

Le dit Suzaku ricana et lécha le membre de Lelouch.

**" Tu es bien long à la détente mon Lulu"**

**" Arrête!"**

**" Trop tard"** chantonna le japonais à l'oreille du prince, lui mordant la lobe et enfonçant ses doigts dans son intimité.

**" Haa! Tu me fais mal!"**

**" L'amour fait toujours mal mon chéri"**ironisa Suzaku, en continuant de plus belle, enfonçant cette fois-ci, son sexe. Lelouch hurla la mort, au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de se débattre, serrant les dents sous la violence des coups dans ses reins. Quand Suzaku eut finit et qu'il se laissa aller en lui, il se releva et lui murmura :

**" Finalement c'est moi qui ai gâchait notre première fois "** et il repartit, laissant un Lelouch souillait en larmes.

**" JE TE DÉTESTE KURURUGI ! "**

_Fin du flash back_

**Cher journal cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, j'ai rêvé que Lelouch et moi étions ensemble, que tout ce que je lui avais infligé n'était que cauchemar et qu'il m'aimait, je lui disais amoureusement :**

**" Allez donne moi la main"**

**" Non et non on est en public là!"**

**" Lulu!"**

**" Non parce que si je te donne la main, tu vas vouloir plus"**

**" Promis juste la main"**

**" Bon d'accord..."**

**" Je t'aime"**

**Et là j'ai revu son expression de dégoûts dans la cabane, ses pleures dans la bibliothèques, et j'ai entendu son cri de haine résonnait dans ma tête. Je suis un monstre, je le hais, je me hais aussi. **

* * *

**Et là, c'est moi que vous haïssait parce que vous n'avait rien compris, il fallait bien que je le place quelque part mon preview et quoi de mieux que ce journal, qui a fait l'amorce de mon histoire qui a disparut au bout du compte. Oui c'est un peur HS ce bout de journal ici, après un scène plutôt hard, mais vous comprendrez en lisant la suite. Je préviens de suite, je ne serais pas aussi généreuse, et elle y n'y aura pas de suite de ci tôt, peut être pendant le mois d'août, voir fin juillet, enfin je manque d'idée et avec le peu que j'ai je me vois mal vous faire un chapitre. Bon je radote, j'espère que ça vous a plu et sinon, dit moi ce qui vous dérange. Qu'est ce qui vous surprend ou au contraire j'attends de bonne remarques aussi ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon voila je suis de retour ^^" je sais même pas quoi vous dire! Toujours fière de mes fans quoi x)**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Ai : Ohh c'est plus long d'un coup et pis oui Luluke x) Heiin Moi aussi j'aime bien Haine/ amour c'est pour ça que je continue ici x) et j'te rendrai ton Suzu à la fin promis :3 Et aussi ou ic'est OOC mais il fallait bien rendre jaloux Lulu implicitement quoi de mieux que des filles autour de Suza w **

**Tanusi: Ohh une déclaration d'amour et de haine TWT Merci! Noon touche pas à Suza j'en ai besoin Noon mes ces filles elles se jettent tous sur lui!**

**Sarah : Ohh oui c'est triste mais la moins ^^ **

**Kangle: Haaan t'es de retour x))) Hiii Ouui le coeur brisé j'ai des expressions comme ça moi xK Chuis contente que tu aime mes idées de changements de temps et de personnages ^^ Vii la bibli j'aime ça w Sinon oui j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées donc j'ai rassembler le peu que j'avais ^^"**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lelouch s'était relevé du lit, il avait mal aux reins et aux fesses. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine, il ne savait plus quoi penser, une seconde il aurait couru jusqu'à Suzaku pour l'embrasser, une autre il l'aurait tué de ses propres mains. Ils auraient pu se détester comme ça longtemps, jusqu'au moment où Nunnally annonça à son frère qu'elle lui prévoyé une surprise qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Il avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, personne ne devait savoir. Tout aurait pu rentrer dans la normale, Lelouch avait repris sérieusement ses offensives contre Britannia, Suzaku ne donnait plus signes de vie, mais dans la soirée la sonnette retentit réveillant d'un bond le prince qui s'était endormi sur ses plans.

**" Est-ce que tu peux aller ouvrir Lelouch ?"** avait demandait Nunnally avec une once de gaîté.

**" J'y vais...Quel est l'idiot qui nous dérange si tard ? "** Il ouvrit la porte regardant la personne debout sur le seuil,des valises chargées à la main, détournant le regard en grelottant dans le froid de la nuit.

**"Su... Suzaku ?"**

**Pov Suzaku**

Depuis peu, plusieurs problèmes étaient arrivés aux locaux de l'armée, d'abord c'était l'eau chaude. Cela gênécertain, je m'habituais au froid, puis le chauffage commença à faire des siennes, au moins de septembre, il était parfois confortable de profiter de la chaleur, là aussi je dus m'habituer. Mais depuis hier soir, c'était l'électricité qui ne marchait plus. Préférant ne pas prendre de risque - même si cela m'étonne qu'on agisse ainsi avec des elevens- les supérieurs ont placé les soldats mais, je n'avais personne pour m'héberger, Cécile vivait dans un studio, Llyod j'ai préféré éviter et je connaissais mal les autres élèves de l'académie. Je n'avais plus d'autres choix que de demander au Lamperouge et je n'ai pas eu le courage de demander à Lelouch. Et sa soeur ne l'avait pas mis au courant, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il avait l'air surpris en ouvrant la porte.

**Fin Pov Suzaku**

**"Euh... Salut"**

Lelouch ne dis rien, il n'avait rien oublié et la douleur l'en empêcherait. Il recula pour laisser entrer Suzaku. Il portait un valise , assez grosse tout de même qui laissait deviner qu'il était là pour un petit bout de temps. Il lui indiqua le canapé sans dire mot, le japonais compris que ce serait son seul espace vital.

**" Lelouch, tu sais- "**

**" Ne me parles pas, je ne t'écoute pas"**

**" Merci en tout cas"**

Le britannien ne répondit pas, il avait déjà Britannia et le Lancelot sur le dos. Maintenant le ciel lui envoyait un problème en plus: **Suzaku Kururugi**

**_Une semaine plus tard_**

**Pov Lelouch**

" Mais tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu aurais pu mettre le feu ! Dangereux ! On devrait t'enfermer !" venais je de lancer à Suzaku, alors qu'il avait laissé la plaque de cuisson allumé. Ils restèrent tous silencieux face à ma colère, ma chaise avait valsé en arrière et ma main sur la joue de Suzaku. Qui avait décider de préparer le repas du conseil.

**" Désolé... "**

**" Pas la peine ! Espèce de! "**

**" Lelouch ! Ça suffit ! "** Venait de me couper Milley qui ne semblait pas apprécier ma réaction, j'étais toujours sur le vif quand on parlait de Suzaku, je lui disais des horreurs, l'insultais de tous les noms et il ne bronchait pas. Mais alors mon vieux tu ne me déteste plus ?

**" Finissez sans moi "**

Et je suis monté m'enfermer dans ma chambre, comme un adolescent incompris. C'était toujours ainsi, je m'énervais, il en prenait plein la tête, il ne disait rien et on m'accusait. Et pourtant il savait très bien me provoquer ce salaud !

C'était au début de la semaine,j'étais tombé sur son journal, comme il n'était pas là je me suis permis de lire et je suis tombé sur son rêve où nous nous prenions la main. Comment pouvait-il penser de tels choses après ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Ou il était indifférent à mon viol, ou il perdait la mémoire comme les poissons rouges. Et il ne perdait pas la mémoire, il m'avait vu un soir, regardé son journal, nous nous étions de nouveau fâchés pour finir chacun dans son coin. Plus tard, j'étais dans la salle de bain de me laver les dents alors qu'il prenait son bain, toujours en colère nous ne nous sommes même pas regardé. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti son regard lourd sur moi, je me suis donc retourné et est demandé :

**" Tu veux ma photo Kururugi ?"**

**" De tes fesses plutôt "** m'avait il répondu arrogant

" Connard " Je me précipitais sur lui, pour saisir le jet d'eau et le rafraîchir à ma manière lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit basculer dans le bain sur lui. Je fulminais, il m'agaçait, je le détestais. Et là, il passa sa main dans ma nuque caressant le duvet et de l'autre main il caressa ma joue. C'était impossible de résister, imaginez vous, c'est pareil lorsqu'on gronde un enfant parce qu'il a fait un bêtise et que dix minutes après, il revienne avec sondoudou préféré dans les bras vous demander de jouer avec lui. Comme tout être humain je craque devant ce gosse j'ai craqué devant Suzaku, j'étais devenu son doudou et nous jouions à s'embrasser de longues minutes dans le bain oubliant pour un court instant nos querelles.

**" Lelouch reviens avec nous "**me demanda une voix qui entrait dans ma chambre

**" Non je ne veux pas "**

La personne vient s'asseoir sur le lit et me caressait le dos, c'était Suzaku après chaque grosse dispute il venait près de moi, parfois il ne me touchait même pas mais il restait là. Il se calmait toujours plus vite que moi.

**" Gratte moi un peu le dos "**

Il obéit, il était docile en ce moment peut-être après tout les coups que je lui avaient administrés.

**" Retourne avec les autres, je reste ici , dit leur que j'ai attrapé froid "**

Il était repartit après m'avoir embrassé la nuque. C'était toujours ainsi, dans 10 minutes on se gueulera dessus en disant que l'on se déteste et le soir on se calmera en échangeant quelques baisers.

**Fin du Pov**

**_La veille_**

**"On les a perdu! Et merde! Bande d'incapables! Envoyez des renforts!"**

**" Yes your Highness! "**

Lors d'un assaut des chevalier noir, Cornelia les prit à revers. Britannia avait perdu les chevaliers noirs et le Lancelot. Déstabilisé Zéro avait changer de plan en dernière minute mais, Lancelot était là encore et toujours. Il avait attaqué le terroriste par derrière, détruisant la moitié de son knightmare.

**" Et merde! "**

Il dut descendre de son engin afin de ne pas rester coincé en dessous au risque de se faire découvrir. IL n'était vraiment pas doué pour le sport et encore moins pour la course à pied. Il était à son maximum quand on l'interpella:

**" Arrête toi Zéro! " c'était Lancelot, évidemment il portait un masque comme Lelouch.**

**" Qu'est ! "**

**" Tu te croyais plus malin, mais je te tiens "**

**" Tu es à deux mètres de moi "**

Aussitôt dit, il se jeta sur Zéro et le colla au sol.

**" Mais !"**

**" Tu disais ?"**

**" Casse toi "**

Lelouch tapa contre le torse de son ennemi, balançant sa tête en arrière pour ne pas qu'on lui retire son masque. Il donna des coups dans les jambes de son adversaire quand il sentit le sexe un peu trop gros de Lancelot contre sa cuisse.

**" Hahaha! Tu bandes Lancelot ! "**

**" J't'emmerde ! "**

**" Ta copine te manque pauvre chou? Tu devrais la rejoindre, tu me répugnes là! "**

**" J'préfère les hommes"**

**" Hum, tu caches bien ton jeu, c'est moi qui t'excite comme ça ?"**

**" Non mon copain "**

**" Hahaha! Tu me fais rire "** Rigola Lelouch en touchant le torse de son adversaire. Lancelot se dégagea, en essayant de dissimuler son érection. Mort de honte il préféra laisser s'échapper Zéro, allant se soulager dans un coin. C'était ce baiser dans le bain avec Lelouch qu'il lui avait plu.

Zéro regardait la scène de loin, il pensait à Suzaku en voyant ça, ce coquin avait souvent des érections en pleine nuit, Lelouch s'en mordait les lèvres, il commençait vraiment à prendre goût à son homosexualité, mais il aimait bien voir Suzaku se torturait l'esprit, et le détester pour mieux l'aimer par la suite.

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 4 en fin juillet, oui en fait j'attendais le retour de Kangle pour continuer ( oui j'fais des différences) mais j'voulais pas la mettre en retard en tout cas j'ai pas tellement aimé ce chapitre il est comme le deuxième il transit j'arrête pas de jouer avec le temps c'est dingue et pis je suis fatigué, j'espère qu'a vous ça vous plait ^^"**

**Reviews x) Purée j'ai trop mal au crâne j'ai réussi à publier avant minuit x) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Il faiiiiit super chaud! Mais malgré la chaleur j'ai rédigé ce chapitre recommencé au moins 3 fois! Merci aux reviews j'ai été très très contente j'ai regardé chaque jour pour voir si quelqu'un aimer x3 Je suis contente de mes lecteurs. **

**Réponses Reviews /o\**

**Ai-chan: Un gros merci pour les 2 reviews et pis je te connais trop toi je sais que tu aimes l'amertume et tout et tout. Même si avec Euphie c'est guimauve et rose bonbon partout /o\ **

**Sarah48: Merci aussi je vais essayer de te plaire jusqu'au bout, enfin que le chapitre te plaise xD**

**Tanusi: A toi de me dire si cela était croustillant /o\ **

**Lovely: Merci pour ton review x3 Oui Suzu est un idiot et oui c'était le premier baiser de Lelouch pour accentuer la scène 8D**

**Kangle: Regarde Lelouch essay de dévoiler ces sentiments 8D Et Suzu squatte bien en plus surtout dans le lit ( Lemon 8D ) Pas de Dispute en vu par contre et la beaucoup d'action enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire xDD * inculte en action***

**Enjoy /o\ **

* * *

Pov Suzaku :

J'étais redescendu au salon avec les autres. Ils parlaient très fort et je pense qu'il parlait de moi, ou plutôt de Lelouch et moi car quand je suis arrivé. J'ai eu le droit à un questionnaire de fou :

« Suzaku, dis moi tu aimes Lelouch » affirma Milly que je pensais au début comme une question, puis je compris trop tard qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Je répondis en acquiesçant rouge de honte devant les autres qui n'étaient pas au courant. La présidente continua de sourire, un sourire diabolique.

« Et tu sors avec ? »

« Non »

« Non ? » Demanda Milly étonné. « Moi je pense que tu ne veux pas nous le montrer »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! » M'exclamai-je encore plus gêné qu'au début. Je m'étais assis sur le canapé à la place que j'avais l'habitude de prendre.

Puis le silence avait pris place, Milly avait une idée derrière la tête et je savais que je n'allais pas y échapper. Elle eut au bout d'un long moment, un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle monta à l'étage et revient avec un Lelouch qui venait certainement de se réveiller. Il grognait et la président, elle était rayonnante. Elle l'attira au milieu du salon, autour de nous.

« Lelouch, mon cher Lelouch, regarde Suzaku »

Fâché il s'exécuta, lança un « quoi ? ».

«Fais la liste des choses bien et mauvaises que tu vois en lui »

Il s'approcha de moi, ne souriant pas restant le plus stoïque possible, il ouvrit ma chemise « Il est bien musclé » en disant cela il passa sa main sur mes abdos. « Il a les lèvres les plus douces que je connaisse » à présent il goûta à mes lèvres, doucement il s'imprégner en moi, passant sa langue à l'entrée de ma bouche, me titillant et il savait que je désirai plus. Alors, quand j'ai passé mes bars autour de sa taille, il recula et déclara aux autres : « Et la chose la plus mauvaise est en lui, c'est qu'il est fou amoureux de moi, qu'il me fait croire le contraire et dit me détester. Trop fier Suzaku ». Il lâcha un petit rire diabolique, un rire mesquin. Je venais de me faire avoir et comme un bel idiot.

Fin Pov :

« Oh alors tu es amoureux et tu ne déclares pas ta flamme Suzaku ! Je te pensais plus courageux »

« Plus viril » Ajouta Rivallz au commentaire de la blonde « Même si être gay ce n'est pas tellement viril »

« Mais si c'est très beau une relation entres hommes » répondit Milly au cheveu bleu en poussant Lelouch debout, sur Suzaku assit.

« Mais ça n'est pas réciproque désolé » conclu Lelouch en se relevant déposant un bisou narguant sur le joue du soldat profondément blessé. Désormais on pensait que Suzaku était amoureux d'un homme, et que cela n'était pas réciproque. Cela n'allait pas en sa faveur, déjà qu'il été japonais, cela allait très mal se répandre à l'académie, si le secret sortait du cercle des membres du conseil. Contrairement à Lelouch, lui avait réussi à faire croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ça lui plaisait de faire mal à Suzaku parce qu'il savait que ce dernier était dingue de lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre les bras pour se blottir dans ceux de l'Eleven.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lelouch et Suzaku étaient enfin seuls. Et la situation n'avait pas changé, Suzaku était toujours mal et faisait la gueule assit au fond de la cuisine. Le prince quand à lui, mangeait les restes du gâteau avec ses doigts. Il avait prévu quelque chose, des tas d'idées lui venaient en tête. Il plongea son doigt dans le biscuit, pour y récupérer le plus de chocolat possible. Avec tout ce cacao, il s'approcha de Suzaku et lui tendit son doigt chocolaté devant la bouche.

« Fais Ah »

Le japonais ouvrit un peu la bouche pour recevoir un doigt sucré, fermant les yeux il dévora le chocolat jusqu'à la dernière miette. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Lelouch était penché sur lui, les yeux mi-clos tendant les lèvres. Mais Suzaku se fit attendre, le britannien grogna légèrement.

« Embrasse-moi » murmura Lelouch à son ami, comme ci celui-ci n'avait pas conscience de la situation.

« Je ne te comprend pas »

« Pas la peine de comprendre » lui dit Lelouch en retirant le haut de son amant devenu maniable comme une poupée. « Tu es bien silencieux mon Suzaku » continu t-il en l'embrassant. Pas de réponse, Lelouch regarda ses yeux, ils étaient rouges et très gonflés, comme ci il avait pleuré ou s'il avait inspiré une grande quantité de médicament.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ? » sa voix était rauque et irrité. Pas de doute, il y avait anguille sous roche, Suzaku cachait quelque chose à son ami.

« C'est un secret Suzaku… » Répondit Lulu totalement choqué par l'état de son ami, il ne devrait peut-être pas jouer ainsi avec lui. Mais quand il sentit les mains chaudes du brunet lui caresser les hanches et descendre toucher son derrière, il préféra ne pas changer d'avis, ça l'excitait de le provoquer.

« Je peux venir dans ta chambre ce soir ? »

« Tu peux tout faire ce soir » lui avoua Lelouch en passant sa main dans le caleçon de Suzaku.

_**Le Lendemain **_

Suzaku avait dû quitter le lit de son tendre amour tout dans la matinée. Ils avaient passé une nuit des plus folles et rien que d'y penser le feu montait aux joues du soldat. Mais il ne pouvait pas ce remémorer cette scène indéfiniment, car il devait combattre de nouveau son pire ennemi Zéro. Et dieu savait qu'il le détestait encore plus en ce moment car il avait dû laisser Lelouch seul.

« Zéro tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'énerves » crissa Suzaku tirant sur son knightmare.

« Je t'énerve moi ? Oh comme c'est bête » répondit ce dernier sarcastique. « Descend de ta ferraille, sans arme, il faut qu'on parle négociation »

Suzaku méfiant finit par obéir s'il pouvait éviter la violence et retourner dans les bras de Lelouch le plus vite possible il aurait tout accepté. Zéro fit de même et le rejoins, il était face à face, comme lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé lors de son accusation mais Zéro ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Suzaku Kururugi .

« Allons près du lac »

« Fais vite alors »

« Tu es pressé ? Besoin de te soulager »

« Ferme la » Cracha Suzaku mettant fin à leur conversation. Il suivit son ennemi qui l'emmena de plus en plus loin.

Ils se stoppèrent à l'entrée de la grotte, s'installant comme de bons copains au bord du lac. Le silence s'installa entre eux, ils pensaient à leur soirée de la veille, chacun de leur côté mais de la même façon avec le désir de recommencer.

**Flash Back**

**Pov Lelouch :**

Suzaku m'avait remonté dans mon lit, me couvrant de baiser, hésitant à me mettre nu, je râlai et il obéit dégustant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il commença par mon cou où il laissa ses lèvres marquer leur territoire. Puis il arriva au niveau de mes tétons, il les pressa, les mordu, les baisa et je ne sais t'en d'autre car ma seule envie c'était de ressentir encore plus. Il le comprit vite et descendit en dessous de la ceinture pour titiller mon sexe durcit. Il l'embrassa, le toucha doucement très lentement, il le goba et me fit jouir comme un dingue. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à le lécher tout en enfonçant ses doigt délicat en moi. J'hurlai de plaisir, je n'avais pas mal, je voulais qu'il aille plus loin, mais il voulait me faire souffrir. Il allait lentement trop même. Ce fut qu'aux bouts de longues minutes interminables qu'il retira ses doigts pour y enfoncer son sexe. C'était bon, oh ça oui et bien plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Il avait joué avec mes hanches mes tétons tout mon corps en même temps, comme s'il avait des dizaines de main. Je bougeai les hanches dans le même mouvement que lui, il poussait contre ma prostate me faisant hurler comme un dingue. Nous avions continué de faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Et ce matin je sentais son parfum sur ma peau, mais je préférais faufiler mon nez dans son cou. Il faudrait que je lui avoue mes sentiments, mais je ne pourrai peut-être plus ressentir ce désir si c'était officiellement réciproque.

**Fin Pov.**

**Fin Flash Back **

« Bon Zéro, dépêche tu veux quoi ? »

« Toi, dans mon camp »

« Pff si c'était pour ça, tu connais ma réponse. Non »

« Réfléchis bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre la situation au sérieux »

« Bien sûr que je prend ça au sérieux ! Sinon je ne te courserai pas ! » En parlant, il attrapa une paire de menotte, maladroitement par vitesse il s'attacha avec Zéro, qui lui avait sorti son arme pointant le crâne du Lancelot.

« Traitre ! » Dirent-ils en cœur, Suzaku se jeta sur Zéro, essayant de l'étrangler de ces propres mains, cependant ce dernier tirant le bras du chevalier, le tirant contre lui. Ils roulèrent dans la grotte, ils roulèrent si loin qu'aucun rayon de soleil n'apparaissaient. Ils étaient dans le noir complet, leurs masques tombèrent ensemble. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Qui pourrait te faire confiance terroriste ! »

« Mes complices »

« Tu les mènent en bateau. Nous allons mourir dans cette guerre »

« Nous ne sommes pas des pions. Nous sommes les maitres du jeu »

Cette phrase laissa Suzaku sur ses mots, il semblait entendre Lelouch parlait, l'écho de la grotte pouvait lui faire entendre la voix de l'être cher. Et surtout cette référence aux échecs, il se sentait très mal comme si, il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'atroce, la mort d'un être, la disparition de quelque chose de précieux, la découverte d'un mensonge. Peut-être ce faisait-il des idées mais c'était trop vrai pour être faux. Il ne sut que dire, il ne pouvait plus lui sortir ces réponses toutes construite d'espoirs. Tout s'était écroulé. Dans un geste désespéré, il prit la tête nue de Zéro et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes juste pour y goûter. Et il reconnu celles de celui qu'il aime, l'amour ne trompe pas. Mais rien n'était sur. Lelouch quand à lui savait qu'il été démasqué, cependant il préféra profitai de ce baiser, sûrement le dernier.

* * *

**Alors cette fin 8D Biien? Moi j'aime bien mais alors la suite je vais avoir beaucoup de mal éè!**

**Reviews /o\**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici votre cadeau de noël avant que j'aille en Alsace/o\ Voila pour vous la suite tant attendu et je suis assez satisfaite pour tout vous dire. J'espère que vous aller aimer! Et aussi si vous aimer le yaoi de code geass passez par ici .org/ **

**Bref merci a tous ceux qui review et à ceux qui n'ose pas le faire j'vous aime quand même!**

**Ai-sama: Ohla vache qu'elle review o.o Je m'en souviendrai de celui là! Tu sais personne ne se remet de Joker +, et t'es flic pour observer la scène de crime comme ça /o\ ?Et non Suzaku sera gentil dans ce chapitre mais ça ne va pas durer (a) Aller file lire et ne me les brise plus (l)**

**Kangle: Mon anti romance que j'aime tout plein et que jvois pas assez souvent à causes des courts ~J'ai exprès écrit pendant les vacs pour que tu puisse lire alors tu vas lire et faire un bon review comme je les aime /o\ Et non ça m'a pas demander trop de réflexion jme doppe pour écrire la suite en fait *o* C'pour ça c'est sans douleur et oui Suzaku est un pervers et Lulu un maso u_u"**

**Tasuni: Noon ne meurs pas /o\ Voici la suite for you!**

** Mana-sama: Ah merci je ne m'attendais pas à review après un certain temps mais tu m'a fait très plaisir, et moi aussi j'aimerai aussi une fin aussi romantique mais je décevrais mes lecteur moi auteur un peu sado u_u Mais merci quand même :) Enjoy it!**

**Pov Lelouch**

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je n'étais plus en train d'embrasser Suzaku mais j'étais dans mon canapé, enroulé dans une grosse couverture, elle sentait comme mon amant. Je me relevai, il faisait encore nuit, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'est passé après le baiser dans la grotte, et pourquoi je dors sur le canapé et pas dans mon lit.

Je me levai silencieusement, observait la pièce, elle n'avait pas changer, il y avait même les affaires de Suzaku roulaient dans un coin. Il ne devait pas aller bien loin, peut-être qu'il été devant la porte fusil à la main, pour m'emmener à la pénitence.

Mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai retrouvé sur la balcon, assis comme un pauvre abandonné regardant le ciel sombre. Je m'assis à ces côtés. Je ne dis rien au début j'avais plutôt peur qu'il m'enfile les menottes, alors je gardais mes mains assez éloignés l'une de l'autre et de lui surtout. Il faisait froid, et j'avais envi de me coller à lui, qui devait être bien plus chaud qu'un chauffage. Il comprit aussitôt et me rapprocha de lui saisissant ses deux épaules dans un bras, il me cala contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre mon oreille. Il n'avait pas dit mot, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le glace déjà fendu en mille. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de profiter comme si nous n'étions que deux être banals dans ce monde cruel. Mais très vite ma curiosité prit le dessus, et je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après notre baiser.

**« C'est toi qui m'a ramené à la maison ? »**

**« Hum... »**

C'est tout ceux qu'il avait répondu, comme s'il voulait clore la conversation, mais je ne voulais pas en rester là.

**« Et je me suis endormi en chemin ? »**

**« Hum... »**

Il voulait vraiment couper court, je laissais tomber posant ma tête sur son torse et lu dit commençant de nouveau à colmater dans ses bras si confortable.

**« Si tu dois m'emprisonner, laisse moi t'embrasser une dernière fois »**

**Fin Pov**

Suzaku et Lelouch dormaient tout les deux dans le lit du prince, se collant l'un contre l'autre. Lelouch ouvrit les yeux, cette fois ci, le ciel était devenu bien plus clair qu'avant, et les traits du visage de Suzaku semblait plus détendu. Il passa sa main sur la joue du chevalier, et l'embrassa, après tout il dormait. Il ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux, serrant Lelouch plus fort, et camouflant sa tête dans le nuque du brun.

**« Bonjour »**

**« Bonjour monsieur squatteur de lit »**

Suzaku pinça le nez de Lelouch, et lui sourit, c'est vrai qu'il été en territoire occupé, et qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Il se leva récupérant toute la chaleur qu'il avait laissé dans le lit, provoquant un râlement de son conjoint.

**« Je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner »**

**« Oh tu deviens serviable en plus »**

Quand Suzaku avait quitter la pièce, Lelouch essaya de se lever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, il souleva la couverture et découvrit ses pieds enchaînés, il injura, c'était sur il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'évader et filer dans les mailles du filet.

**« KURURUGI !** **»** gueula t-il dans tout la résidence. Ce dernier était en train de préparer le thé de Lelouch est y mélangea avec une pilule jaune. Il posa le tout sur un plateau avec deux trois confiserie, qu'il monta en haut, retrouvant un Lelouch très mécontent. Il eut à peine de temps de déposer le plateau, que Lelouch se lança de toute ses forces sur le soldat pour essayer de l'étrangler. Suzaku beaucoup plus fort le cala contre le lit, les poignets en mains, mais sans se montrer méchant pour autant.

**« Salaud ! Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça tu peux toujours crever »**Cracha le prince dans le visage de son ami.

**« Tu comprendra bien vite, essai de te calmer. »**

**« Me calmer ! Mais tu veux ma mort et tu veux que j'me calme ! Salaud connard ! »**

Suzaku embrassa Lelouch pour le faire taire, le brun gémit se laissant faire, le soldat relâcha sa prise et Lelouch vient entourait ses bras autour du cou de Suzaku.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ? »**

**« C'est pour ton bien... »** Il se releva et déposa la plateau devant le prince. Il lui demanda de boire et manger un peu et qu'il parlerait ensuite. Lelouch obéit un peu a contre cœur, buvant tout son thé un peu trop sucré à son goût et mangea quelques bout de gâteaux. Suzaku lui caresser les cheveux, lui embrassant de temps en temps la joue.

**« C'est bon ? »**

**« Ca devrait suffir... »**

**« Alors maintenant explique moi ça »**demanda Lelouch en montrant ses pieds en chaines.

**« Je...Tu es fiévreux et si tu te lève tu vas faire un malaise »**

**« Mais non je vais très bien ! »** A ce moment là Lelouch se sentit surplombé de nausées et tomba sur son oreiller. Suzaku se précipita sur lui, posant sa mains sur son front il lui confirma qu'il avait de la fièvre. Lelouch n'y comprenait rien.

**Pov Lelouch**

Pourquoi j'avais subitement une montée de fièvre, pourquoi ça ne collait pas dans ma tête, il manquait des pièces importantes. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas.

**« Suzaku pourquoi tu fais semblant... ? »**

**« Je ne fais pas semblant, tu as fait une montée de fièvre hier »**

**« Hier je me souviens êtres très bien ! Et t'avoir embrassé dans une grotte ! »**

**« Tu dois halluciner mon cœur... »**

**« Je ne suis pas fou, je m'en souviens très bien ! »**

**« Alors qu'a tu fais hier ? »**

**« J'ai... On s'est presque auto tuer et ensuite tu m'as embrasser. »**

**« Et après ? »**

**« Je sais plus bordel Suzaku ! »**

**« Ne t'énerve pas ça arrive à tout âge de rêver de chose pareil »**

**« Mais Suzaku tu es le lancelot et moi je suis Zéro, je m'en souviens très bien ! »**

**« Lelouch tu n'es pas Zéro... C'est une illusion »**

**« Quoii ? »**

Frustré je me levai du lit en titubant, essayant de m'approcher de mon armoire, dégageant toutes mes affaires, soulevant le fond fond, je n'ai trouvé ni malle, ni masque. J'observai Suzaku.

**« Où tu les as mis ? Tu les as envoyé là bas ? »**

**« Non je n'ai rien envoyé, il n'y a rien là »**

**« Mais si tu mens ! »**

Je me relevais avec difficulté, cherchant sous mon lit tout mes plans mais rien. Il me fallait quelques chose de secret, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher. Aucun vêtement, aucun plan ne prouvant que j'étais Zéro. Rien pas même un agenda basique. Je commençais à paniquer, Suzaku me pris dans ses bras, trop faible pour m'y dégager j'y rester, je n'arrivai plus à respirer, je me sentais suffoquer.

**« C'est pas grave Lelouch, ça arrive de confondre rêve et vérité »**

**« Mais je ne rêve pas... Je...Quel jour sommes nous ?»**

**« Le 20 pourquoi ? »**

**« C'est aujourd'hui qu'on avait prévu d'attaquer, ils doivent m'attendre »** Je voulu me dégager des bras de Suzaku mais il me compressa contre lui

**« Lâche moi ! Il faut que j'y aille »**

**« Il n'y a rien Lelouch... Il n'y a pas d'attaque aujourd'hui. »**

**« Mais si j'avais tout prévu, on devait attaquer aujourd'hui à 14h ! Laisse moi ! »**

**« Lelouch... »**Il saisit mon visage entre ces mains « Calme toi tu es très malade, tu t 'imagine des choses bizarre, tu es mal dans ta peau, mais tu n'es pas Zéro. On a capturé Zéro dans la nuit, et toi tu es là... »

**« Mais non...C'est pas possible je suis là... »**

**« Tu n'es pas Zéro »**

**« Nooon ! C'est impossible ! C'est moi Zéro je suis en face de toi ! »**

**« Lelouch calme toi maintenant ! »**

Il avait haussé le ton me calmant aussitôt, pourquoi je ne me souvenais de rien, pourquoi je ne savais pas lui montrer pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord. Et pourtant je me souviens de l'avoir vu dans cette grotte et l'avoir embrassé. Il me caressa le dos, me murmurant des mots d'amour.

**« Il te faut un peu de temps mais tu vas finir pas t'y faire »**

**« Non... »**Je commençais à pleurer, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais pris dans un piège qui se refermé sur moi.

Suzaku me recoucha, et il me rejoins, il était chaud, mais tellement de question se bousculait dans ma tête que je ne faisais plus attention à sa présence.

**« C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... »**

Doucement je me berçais sanglotant toujours avec cette angoisse. Suzaku restait là, et doucement sans le vouloir je commençais à le croire. N'est ce qu'un rêve Zéro et les chevaliers noirs ?

**Fin Pov**

**Pov Suzaku**

**J'ai été obligé, pardonne moi, un jour tu me revaudras ça...**

**Fin Pov**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sans mentir j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à trouver l'inspiration en passant de cette idée à une autre, et voila ce qui en sort. Sincèrement si j'avais mieux fait j'aurai été fière de ce chapitre, malheureusement il est en transition entre le problème et sa fin, il est spécial, un peu OOC, déçu je suis enfin je crois j'avais voulu tout effacer pour recommencer mais crainte de la feuille blanche, j'ai laissé comme ça. Je préfère la fin de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise à vous aussi. **

**Tanusi: C'est vrai que Suzaku n'agit que par amour!**

**Kangle: C'est aussi vrai j'ai essayé de faire un Suzaku calme dans une situation bien tragisque mais tu verra qu'il n'est pas si calme ;) Merci pour les fautes, j'ai toujours envie de poster tellement vite pour voir votre réaction que je me relis mal! **

**Felcie: o/ Un grand merci à ma nouvelle Beta! Mon Sensei ;_; Roméo et Julie(te) s'aiment ne s'aime plus etc... Tu es arrivé en cours de route, je t'ai découvert en lisant tes super fanfics et j'espère en relire! J'espère que même si tu as eu un avant goût en le recevant par mail, qu'il te plaira encore. **

**MythGaiden: C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir commenté sur les deux fanfics, surtout ici sachant que je n'avance pas très vite! Tu es courageuse o/ Mais tu as gagné la voilà ta suite!**

**Mana-Sama: Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pas grave au moins ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic fait partit de l'élite et à sa place dans tes favoris o/!**

**{ Une chose est sûre, même fatiguée, énervée ou de mauvaise humeur, je repondrais à vos reviews à chaque début de chapitre car vous me donnez quelque chose et moi je me dois de vous le rendre o/} A toute de suite en bas!**

* * *

Mes paupières sont encore lourdes, je commence à percevoir de nouveau mes sens, l'odorat, je sens encore l'odeur masculine de Suzaku émanant de son torse, mon visage collé contre. L'ouïe, j'entends sa respiration saccadée, il semble dormir aussi. Je serre mes bras contre lui, je n'arrive pas à faire le tour de sa taille, le toucher. La vue, j'ouvre enfin les yeux vers lui, il est assoupi à côté de moi, il est beau, je l'aime. Oui j'aime ce garçon. Le dernier sens me revient enfin, le goût de la trahison, ce goût amer, cette boule qui ne passe pas en travers de ma gorge. Cette douleur qui descend jusqu'à mon cœur, je lui veux tellement.

**... **

Alors que Lelouch dormait à ses côtés. Suzaku saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro, il sembla hésiter un moment pour appuyer sur le vert, il laissa la tonalité sonnait, une grosse voix, se fit entendre à l'autre bout.

**« Hum allô ? »**

**« Oui, c'est moi, je l'ai là, je vous le ramène d'ici quelques heures »**

**« Très bien »**

Et il raccrocha, Lelouch ne semblait pas avoir bougé, pourtant il avait très bien entendu la conversation, il se sentait piégé. Pourquoi vouloir lui faire oublier puis tout de même l'enfermer. Il essaya de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, mais il voulait prendre la fuite. Il respira un peu plus fort sentant son amant se recoucher à ses côtés.

**…**

**« Suzaku réveille toi... »**

**« Huuuuum »**

**« Suzaku... »**

Le soldat ouvrit les yeux, je l'observais et collais mon visage au sien. Je n'avais aucun plan pour le moment, juste peut-être de jouer le jeu jusqu'à la soi disant capture du plus grand terroriste. Il eut un petit sourire, je me sentais rassurer.

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« J'ai envie de câlins. »**

Il sourit encore plus, et me serra très fort dans ces bras. Il me souleva pour me descendre dans la cuisine, ce fut par grande surprise que je découvris un petit déjeuner splendide sur la table.

**« Oh Suzaku tu sais que je t'aime. »** dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

**…**

**« Lelouch je suis rentré. »**

**« Suza ! »**

Je me précipitai dans ces bras, je me trouvais juste débile de devoir jouer ce rôle mais bon si ça peut me permettre de sortir de ce piège. Je devais faire comme si je ne connaissais rien de Zéro, comme si je n'avais jamais été lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris dans ces dernières conversations téléphoniques, une seule faute de ma part et je finissais enfermé.

Voulant oublier et effacer toute erreur, j'ai préférai jouer la gentille femme qui aime son mari, et pincer ses lèvres. Il gémit contre mes lèvres, et descendit ses mains chaudes contre mes hanches.

**« Lelouch tu sais que ça fait très longtemps que... »** Il passa sa main sur mon entrejambe me laissant échapper un soupir.

**« J'ai pas tellement envie... »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je...Je dois sortir, après peut-être. » **déclarai-je en embrassant sa joue.

**« Tu vas où ? » demanda t-il en me prenant les mains.**

**« Pas loin. »**

**…**

A force de jouer ce rôle, j'ai dû ralentir mes rencontres avec les résistants. J'ai repris contact deux jours après avoir fait croire à Suzaku mon amnésie soudaine. Même sans costumes, plan ou téléphone, j'avais toujours suffisamment dans notre planque. Pour le moment je ne dois pas montrer Zéro au public, avant cela je dois faire repartir Suzaku dans ses locaux. Mais il ne semble plus vouloir partir.

Je suis arrivé devant la cachette, heureusement que mon ami me fait un minimum confiance.

**…**

« Je veux que tu rentres chez toi Suzaku. » venais-je de déclarai subitement à table, pensif, trop pensif je ne faisais plus attention à mes erreurs, je réfléchissais parfois à haute voix, je ne pourrais bientôt plus me cacher.

**« Mais les travaux ne sont pas finis. »**

**« Je m'en fiche, tu t'imposes trop dans MA maison. »**

**« C'est celle de l'académie. »**

**« C'est ici que je vis »**

**« C'est ici que j'ai décidé de rester. »**

**« Et pourquoi donc ? »** m'enflammai-je me demandant s'il ne faisait pas exprès de rester pour m'observer.

**« Parce que je n'aime pas être séparé de mon bien aimé. »**

Je lui souris, il était tellement mignon en disant cela, et m'installant sur ces genoux je le serrai fort contre moi. Après tout même menteur cachottier traître, j'étais amoureux de lui.

**« Puisque c'est toi. »**

**« Merci... Dis moi tu voudrais bien m'accompagner demain ? »**

**« Là bas ? »**

**« Oui. »** répondit il sensuellement en posant sa main sur mes hanches et descendre jusqu'à mon derrière. **« Faire des bêtises ? »**

**« Des tas mon chou »** dit-il en me mordant l'oreille.

**« Gardes-en pour demain »** le coupai-je en me relevant.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je savais qu'en y allant j'étais en zone de danger. Mais je ne pouvais pas mentir à mon amant. Je devrais y aller, sans éveiller les soupçons. Quelle poisse !

**…**

Le lendemain matin, Lelouch et Suzaku se réveillèrent aux aurores pour rejoindre l'armée. Le japonais avait la salle manie de tenir son copain par les hanches, ce qui agaça son compagnon de ne pas pourvoir s'éloigner un minimum.

**« Suzaku, j'ai chaud lâche moi. »**

**« J'ai peur que tu te perdes. »**

**« Pff je peux marcher à tes côtés sans me perdre »**

Peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Après tout c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas caché récemment, et qu'il avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de son ami.

**« On est arrivé. »** finit par dire Suzaku en sortant Lelouch de ces pensées le laissant face à la grande salle d'entraînement où reposait le grand robot blanc. Lelouch fronça les sourcils, rien ne collait, Suzaku l'amenait dans la moelle de l'État, et lui montrait son arme. Alors qu'il savait très bien que Lelouch était Zéro.

**…**

Alors que je commençais à m'inquiéter d'être dans cet endroit, des documents importants sous les yeux, des tactiques de combat expliquées j'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Je fis appel à Suzaku qui me revint en sueur.

**« Je n'aime pas être ici... C'est trop... combatif ! »** mentis-je ne pouvant pas supporter cette surveillance et cette tentation devant tant de renseignements.

**« Mais tu ne partiras pas Lelouch. »** me répondit-il simplement me saisissant les poignées.

Il me tira vers lui, et m'embrassa longuement très langoureusement, se serrant fort contre moi, comme si j'allais disparaître.

**« Je te promet que quand tout cela sera finit je reviendrai, attends moi. »**

**« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »** demandai je mais déjà trop tard deux gros bras m'avaient saisis et m'emmenaient au loin je voyais Suzaku fixé devant moi, un supérieur vint lui taper l'épaule et le féliciter de ma capture. Je ressentit de nouveau cette boule dans la gorge, cette haine quand il m'avait violé, il venait de le refaire moralement. Il ne semblait pourtant pas jouer le jeu, j'en étais presque sûr jusqu'au moment où il sourit en se félicitant d'avoir utilisé ses sentiments pour m'attraper.

**« Tu sais que tu embrasses très bien. »** ria t-il en me tenant le menton. Je ripostais en envoyant ma jambe dans ces bijoux de famille, il gémit de douleur et partit en riant.

**…**

Lelouch avait essayé de se débattre, mais il était bien trop faible, il était maintenant enfermé dans une vieille cellule humide, les mains attachées dans le dos. Heureusement pour lui personne ne connaissait son secret, il pouvait voir librement. Il se sentait si mal, pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé ? Non il avait foncé tête baissée parce qu'il était amoureux. Et il le regrettait maintenant, il avait ouvert son cœur après tout ce jeu du chat et de la souris, c'était Suzaku qui l'avait eu. Zéro le plus grand terroriste jamais connu, s'est fait emprisonné par amour aveugle. Il se sentait humilié, déçu et surtout très triste.

**…**

Je venais de faire la pire chose au monde, je venais de trahir mon ami, tout ça pour la patrie, et j'ai renoncé à mon amour. Mais très vite, mes nuits devinrent cauchemars, ma vie me semblait sans intérêts. Je ne sentais plus mon cœur battre, je ne me sentais plus vivant.

Un soir, je descendit prétexter aller nourrir Zéro, j'ouvris la cellule, il était recroquevillé sur lui même, il ne mangeait rien et avait perdu du poids. Son visage était devenu gris et terne. Deux grands cernes noirs entouraient ces yeux, ces lèvres tombaient trop faibles pour afficher un sourire. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis sa capture. Il grogna en remarquant ma présence. Je déposais le plat à ses côtés, il refusa d'y toucher en l'envoyant plus loin. Je le repris et le remis à sa place initiale.

**« Lelouch »**

Ils semblait éviter mon regard, j'étais si malheureux j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur, de le réconforter de lui dire combien je l'aime. Mais je sentais cette force interne m'en interdire. Finalement, il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et me regarda de ces grand yeux vide d'émotion.

**« Je t'aime »** lui dis-je juste en espérant qu'il me croie. Mais comment croire celui qui vous enferme et vous a menti. Qui a préféré son pays, qui n'est même pas le mien au final, à un amour si fort.

**« Je t'avais fait confiance... »**

**« Je...J'ai juste paniqué ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Pourquoi toi ! »**

**« Parce que... Je t'avais promis de te libérer »**

Les larmes m'envahir, mon souffle se perdit, je me sentais si nul, lui n'avait ça que pour moi, et moi j'agissais dans le sens contraire. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, et caressa ma joue, je serrai sa main contre ma joue, j'étais heureux de ce simple contact, sa simple douceur malgré sa haine perpétuelle contre moi.

**« Tu es un idiot, on peut rien n'y faire »**

Je ris un peu, baisant ces doigts.

**« Je t'aime tellement... Je... dans la grotte je t'ai assommé sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je t'ai dénoncé mais j'étais tellement pris de culpabilité que j'ai préféré te garder encore un peu, mais dans un temps limité... Pardon »**

**« Suzaku... »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« Par amour, je te le demande encore une fois, veux tu te joindre à moi ? »**

**« Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire »**

Le prince vient se serrer dans mes bras, et m'embrasser tendrement. Ces mains étaient si douces contre ma peau brûlante.

**« Tu es venu comme promis »** soupira t-il.

**« Je t 'aime tellement »** murmurai je contre son oreille.

**« Suzaku... J'ai envie de me donner à toi ici »**

Il venait de me dire cela comme pour sceller notre union, après tout c'était un peu vrai.

**« D'accord mon amour »**

Il se serra à ma taille, il était très entreprenant pour une fois, comme au début, il m'allongea sur le sol, peu confortable, laissa sa bouche descendre de mon oreille à mon cou, de mon cou à mon ventre, et il arriva en dessous de la ceinture. Il mordit le pantalon pour m'exciter, puis avec ces mains si délicate, il ouvrit le bas pour découvrir ma bosse sous mon slip. Il sourit et le toucha lentement.

**« Tu étais tellement en manque ? »**

**« Tu es tellement beau, c'est juste insupportable... »**

Il soupira de gêne, et recommença son activité en baissant le tissu, pour caresser des ces mains froide mon sexe très chaud. Je gémis, me cambrant sur le sol. Il glissa légèrement son doigt le long de ma verge, me rendant dingue. Enfin il le prit en bouche, pour le suçoter au bout, je sentais des frissons tout le long de mon corps, il remonta sa bouche plus haut et suça un peu plus vite, me mordillant parfois. J'appuyai sa tête contre mon pénis, la pièce remplit de gémissements. Il accéléra encore, mes jambes tremblèrent, mon cœur battait fort résonnant contre le sol. Sans plus d'attente je me libérais, il avala la semence et revint m'embrasser.

**« Tu te débrouilles bien... »**

**« Toi tu es bien meilleur pour ça »** dit-il sans souffle, en prenant ma main pour la poser sur son entrejambe. J'eus envie de le taquiner, je le déshabillais et embrassa chaque bout de peau, chaque zone. J'enroulais ma langue autour de ses tétons durcis. Il gémit, passant ses bras autour de mon cou, je profitais de ce moment pour masturber son sexe. Lelouch laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, me griffant le dos, il se libéra contre mon torse. Je me déshabillais aussi pour sentir sa chaleur contre ma peau. Je jouais mon pénis contre le sien, il se frotta à moi me murmurant encore plus.

Je passai mes doigts le long de ses fesses, les tapant un peu, elles étaient moelleuses et tendres.

**« J'ai envie de te manger les fesses »**

**« Han.. Te retiens pas »**

Obéissant à sa demande, je le fis se mettre à quatre pattes devant moi, et lécha la chair de son derrière, je la mordis, la léchais, puis ma langue roula jusqu'à son anus, je l'enfonça en lui, ma salive coulant contre son sperme, je l'entendait gémir devant, il gigotait en voulant plus. Je souris, présentant mon sexe contre l'anus, je pénétrais en lui, lentement sentant les parois de ses muscles se tendre et se détendre contre mon sexe. Il cria un peu plus fort , me demandant d'y aller doucement mais plus loin quand même. Je creusais mon chemin, étant totalement en lui, nous haletâmes ensemble.

Je commençais mes vas et viens lentement, cherchant sa zone la plus sensible, il tourna la tête en grognant d'impatience. Docile, j'accélérais le rythme, gémissant de plus belle. Quand je l'entendis crier, j'avais trouvé la zone, je continuais à taper contre, entendant de plaisir sa voix rauque à chaque contact de mon sexe contre sa prostate. Nous jouîmes ensemble, le sperme débordant de son anus, sur le sol, nos torse. Je le pris contre moi, reprenant mon souffle.

**« T'es un dieu du sexe Suzaku »**

**…**

Après avoir fait l'amour, et s'être endormit nus l'un contre l'autre. Je me réveillais dans les bras de Suzaku, il était encore très chaud dans une pièce si froide. J'embrassais sa joue, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

**« Suzaku laisse-toi »**

**« Hum » grogna t-il me serrant plus fort.**

**« On a un pays à sauver »**

**« Hum on vient de sauver notre couple... »**

**« Suzaku plus vite s'est fait, plus vite on se marie... »**

**« Quoi ? Tout les deux ? »** se réveilla t-il tout d'un coup.

**« Oui et on pourra passer une nuit de noce très intense »** murmurai je en posant ma main sur son torse.

Il se leva aussitôt me portant.

**« Alors j'ai encore envie de toi »**

**…**

* * *

**Bientôt l'épilogue 8D ! Hé hé ça sent la fin ~ Bon pour ce chapitre j'avoue que je me suis mis dans une galère pas possible, tellement pas possible que pour en sortir mon idée est un peu cucu la praline je trouve, et la fin me satisfait plus, même si je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, en espérant que la fin sera digne de ce nom. Je me demande si pour vous je ne devrais pas faire un chapitre supplémentaire avec la fin x) **

**Reviews! o/ J'aime mes lecteurs un grand merci à Tanusi et Kangle qui me suit depuis le début. A Felcie qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger, et qui commente avec franchise mes chapitres x) Je remercie aussi MythGaiden, qui a aussi commenté ma nouvelles série d'One shot o/ Nouveau chapitre en cours mes loulous! Et aussi à Mana-Sama qui malgré le retard xD mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais a commenté le chapitre 7 comme sept ans déjà 8D C'est un signe! (L) Je vous aime mes lecteurs vos reviews remplissent ma vie et ma boite mail! #SBAFF#**


End file.
